When The Lights Go Out
by LABoogie
Summary: Bella is struggling to resurface after a life altering experience. Will a chance encounter with Edward provide her with much needed solace.
1. Chapter 1 Hush, Hush Rose

_So I admit—I have been so enthralled in reading the works of others that I have neglected my own…which is good and bad. Good because I have decided to go in a different direction to the story to obtain a bit more originality. Bad, because I never wanted to take so long complete chapters. In any case, I have revamped my original ideas a bit and have decided to head down a different path with the story line._

_So to make a long a/n longer…thanks to those who have been reading. Please review as it is inspiration._

_**Characters belong to —chapter titles belong to MAC as I am addicted to lip gloss and MAC happens to be my favorite!**_

* * *

_**When The Lights Go Out**_

_You can be oh so mean. I just can't see, no in between. You know what the sun's all about when the lights go out. ~ _The Black Keys

* * *

"You've got that anxious look." Alice said as she leaned against the frame of my bathroom door.

" I know Alice, I'm trying."

"Bella." Alice replied, pausing to inhale while carefully choosing her words. "You don't have anything to worry about. Rose and I will be there. Besides, Midnight Sun is a small bar and we are not going to let anything happen to you. You have to face your fear at some point. We talked about this."

" I know." I sighed, turning from the bathroom mirror to look at Alice, giving her a small smile to let her know that I would be alright.

"For such a small bar, you sure look hot." I said while looking Alice over.

Alice stepped back from the door while putting one hand on her hip. She was wearing slim denim bleached ankle jeans with shredded holes. Her top was white leather. The front of it was shaped like a triangle and the back was secured by thin leather strings.

"Oh, this old thing." She giggled and turned on her stiletto heel. "Well you never know who you might meet." She said as she walked out of my bedroom.

"And Bella." She called back to me.

"Yeah Alice."

"The swoop neck top with the Serfontaine straight legs I got you. Now hurry up, we're meeting Rose in thirty minutes and you know how she gets if we are even ten seconds late."

I turned back to the bathroom mirror rolling my eyes at my crazy little friend. I could not remember the last time I had actually picked out my own outfit. But that was Alice. Physically she was small in stature and had wild jet black hair, sticking out in every direction. Mentally, she was the most insightful and focused person I knew. She always knew what direction to take. Whether it was what to wear, where to go or deciding to work in the fashion industry. She never questioned herself. And she always supported me.

I walked from the bathroom into my bedroom closet and pulled out the jeans and shirt.

Twenty nine minutes and thirty seconds later we walked up to Rose outside of the bar.

"Thirty seconds…you had thirty seconds." Rose said while taping her red heel. Her long legs were covered in tight black leather and her red shirt hung loosely from her shoulders allowing her golden blond hair to cover where material did not. To say that my friend was stunning was an understatement and as usual she had the attention of everyone walking by. Whether male or female.

"Sorry Rose, it was her." Alice teased while pointing in my direction.

Rose smiled looking at me knowingly, silently mouthing "no worries" to me.

I nodded back and took a deep breath. "Just breathe Bella," I told myself before taking a step towards the door.

The club was quite intimate, but had to have been close to being full. Tables and chairs were placed in front of a small stage. And to the rear was a bar. I shuffled from one foot to the other trying to decide if I was capable of moving away from the entrance. Before I had a choice to turn back towards to the entrance I felt a small nudge from Rose.

"You two go find a seat and I will get us some drinks." Rose directed us towards the few available tables.

Alice grabbed my hand taking the lead and walking towards an available table closer to the bar. I knew the chance of something happening to me here were slim but I could not seem to get my heart to trust my brain. I took a deep breath willing my breathing to slow as we walked through the small crowd toward the table. Alice and I settled into our chairs and as an automatic response I began to look for each illuminated Exit sign throughout the bar. I needed to know where the exits were. I needed to know which way would provide the quickest escape.

Rose came back holding three beers. "The bartender told me it's open mic night. This should be fun." She smiled, winking, trying to lighten the mood.

We sat for a while more watching than listening to Alice dramatically tell the story about a client when a voice came over the now fading music.

"For those of yall' who haven't been to Midnight Sun yet, welcome to Mic Night. For those of yall' who have- thanks for coming back. Now tonight is a special night for me. I've been trying to convince my closest friends to play here for almost two years and thanks to them losing a bet to yours truly they will be. So, let's get started. First up are some familiars. Please welcome Indigo."

"Well this should be interesting." I mumbled turning in my chair to look back at my friends. As the music began I glanced over at Alice. "Alice, Alice, hello Alice!" I waved my hand in front of Alice trying to get her attention.

"Did you see him? Did you see him! Ohhh he is so mine!" Alice jumped up preparing to bolt from the table. Her eyes frantically searching.

"Who Alice?" Rose asked.

"The guy on the mic." Alice called over her shoulder while half running away.

"Well it shouldn't be hard for her to find him. All she has to do is look for wild blond hair and a seriously southern drawl."

I smiled back at Rose nodding my head and reaching for my drink. Hoping alcohol would soothe the remains of my frazzled nerves.

"Bella are you doing okay? If it gets to be too much…"

"No Rose," I replied not allowing her to finish. "I am going to have to deal with being in places like this at some point. I promised myself today was my start. It has been over a year. I can't stay locked out of these places. I am twenty five. I have to start really living again."

Rose nodded back at me and I hoped that I could believe the words that I had so easily spoken.

I knew the words that had come out of my mouth were true. I could not continue to hide in my apartment. My life could not merely consist of only leaving the house to go to work, then coming home to bury myself in a new recipe. Cooking, being the only thing that preoccupied my mind long enough so that I was without the memories for a period of time. No matter how short.

We sat for a while somewhat listening to the groups that came on stage, while Rose gave me details about the 1959 Chevy Impala she was restoring. Rose was definitely beautiful, but on top of that she was a gear head. She had always enjoyed working on cars as a hobby but it was expected that after college she would move back to New York to continue the path her parents had made for her in banking and high society. Instead, she had made her own way. Modeling on the side and saving every penny to eventually open her own auto repair shop. In turn, creating a large rift between herself and her parents.

"I finally got my OEM style T3 head light set in today. And Bella, those babies are so sweet."

"Okay ladies and gentleman."

I looked towards the stage, relieved that I was saved from a lengthy conversation about car parts. On the stage was the same guy Alice had gone to chase. At the same moment Alice came barreling down to the table.

"Jasper…his name is Jasper." She breathed out as he began to speak from the stage.

"Like I promised, my friends are making their first and hopefully not their only appearance at Midnight Sun. So get on your feet for my boys- The Cullens!"

As Jasper gave the direction the majority of the bar began to stand in anticipation of what was to come. Considering I could not see what was going on, I turned my attention back to Alice.

"Okay Alice. Details. Where did you go? What is this Jasper about?"

"Bella, Rose…he's, he's amazing. He's the owner of Midnight Sun, he's from Texas, a southern drawl that could make any woman crazy. He bought this place two years ago from a friend of his named Peter who was looking for a change of pace when his wife Charlotte got pregnant. He was in the Army for a few years until he got injured in Iraq and got sent home on an Honorable Discharge. He's never been married, no kids and his best friends are about to play on stage in a second. Ohh, and we are going out tomorrow night."

"Damn Alice," Rose shook her head back and forth. "You sure work fast. I have never seen you so excited about a guy."

"None of them were him Rose." She almost whispered.

As Alice went on about the details of her brief encounter I could hear the tuning of a guitar and soon the tapping of a microphone. Soon after a voice was speaking into that microphone. And the sound that came from that microphone was the most soothing sound that I had ever heard.

"Umm, I'm Edward and this is Emmett and we-- we uhh lost a bet."

His voice was like being home. It felt like lying in my childhood bed in my home in Forks, Washington. The feel of being covered with heavy blankets, listening to the sound of rain fall outside of my window. His voice was like the feeling of security of knowing where you are, of knowing your surroundings. Of trusting those surroundings.

_Am I going crazy? What the hell is wrong with me? Going crazy over a voice. A freaking voice Bella! Get with it. _

I tried to control my reactions to the sound of his voice. But I soon found myself shifting in my chair trying to see over the standing audience. I had the overwhelming desire to see if the face matched the voice. I had to see the owner of the said voice. As I strained for a view they began to play an unmistakable cord. Immediately increasing my desire exponentially.

"Bella isn't this a Black Keys song? Don't you love them?" Alice stopped her story to look over at me. Raising her voice to compete with the sound of the drums.

"Yeah, the song is _When the Lights Go Out._" I was now tempted to stand on the table itself to get a clear view of the stage. Anxious to see who was brave enough to take on such a song.

_No way in hell they sound anything like the original. Uggh I would hate for them to embarrass themselves in front of all of these people. Why do I even care? Why am I even thinking about this. These people they mean nothing to me. If some random guy wants to get up and embarrass himself and drag his brother along with him then so be it. Not my problem._

As the first sound came out of the singer's mouth I froze.

"_Don't it hurt so bad, when you're standin' in the sun, in the bottom of your heart, you don't love no one."_

His voice was raspy and smooth. It flowed all over my body like crisp ocean waves. Reaching my finger tips and continuing to flow outward. The base from the drum rocked from the floor into my feet and upwards sending welcomed vibrations through me. I felt like closing my eyes and being swept away by the music and this moment. But my desire to see who was singing won over the desire to fully be engulfed.

"_You can be oh so mean, I just can't see, no in between. You know what the sun's all about when the lights go out."_

"Rose, can you see who is singing? Is it the Edward guy or the Emmett guy?" The more he sang the more anxious I felt. I had to see who was singing. I had to connect a face to the voice.

"Sorry Bella, I can't see either. But Jesus, you are about to fall out of that chair. You want to go up closer?"

I thought about getting up to go towards the stage. Having to shift through the crowd. Random bodies in a small space, feeling hands, being touched.

"No, no Rose- it's fine. He is just really good. Amazing really." I spoke loudly to accommodate for the volume of the music.

Just as the words left my mouth I felt someone lean into me, whispering into my ear.

"If you think that's amazing. I bet you would love to see what I could do to you."

With the feel of this stranger in my space my heart had started to beat beyond what its capacity should have been. I felt my stomach churning and the need to recoil and run took over any other possible response. My current reality began mixing with past experiences and it was too much to handle. I jumped out of my chair running to the closest exit. Before I could reach the outside I could faintly hear Rose yelling at the stranger.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO HER YOU STUPID DIRTY MOTHER.........!"


	2. Chapter 2 Wonderstruck

_I am covered in skin. No one gets to come in. Pull me out from inside. I am folded, and unfolded and unfolding_. ~**Counting Crows **_**Colorblind**_

I woke up to a pair of eyes staring directly into mine.

"How do you feel Bella?" Alice whispered.

"I'm okay. Honestly, I feel more embarrassed than anything else. I feel like I caused a huge scene."

"No one really noticed you. Rose is the one who made the scene."

"That ass hole had it coming." Rose spoke up from behind me.

Ever since high school Alice and I had been close friends. We relied on each other for the comfort neither of us truly received from our parents. I had always been more of a guardian for Renee. And Charlie, although protective of me generally showed little emotion. Alice's parents had always viewed her as an odd child that never fit into the "cookie cutter" image they tried to maintain. Rather than nurture her creativity they practiced sending her away to boarding schools, summer camps or with other relatives to avoid being seen with their bouncing, energetic and often colorfully dressed daughter.

Somewhere in the midst of our friendship we had started the tradition of one of us staying with the other, depending who required the comfort. We would either talk all night or simply lay quietly; giving the other much needed support while offering the gift of silence, showing our sisterhood by simply being present. When we both moved to Seattle for college, we met Rose who had easily fit into the equation.

We had often tried to figure out how we could be so different, but manage to fit so well as friends. We had decided we could best be described like the elements. Rose being the fire- hot, relentless, impulsive and powerful. Alice being like water- always flowing, ever-changing, pure and restless. And I was their earth. Keeping them grounded while always being the voice of reason, protecting them and comforting them. On this morning our importance to each other was no different. Alice lay to the front of me with Rose at my back. They both encompassed me, protected me.

"Bella, are you ready to tell us what happened last night?" Alice asked while rubbing my shoulder.

"I don't know. One minute I was completely tuned into the music. I was actually feeling okay being there. The next thing I know some jerk is touching me, whispering in my ear." I shuttered recalling the feel of his breath on my neck, in my ear. "I felt overwhelmed and had to get out of there." I finished, burying myself deeper under the comforter.

"Well I don't think that guy will ever attempt to pick up a girl like that again after the tongue lashing Rose gave him."

"Like I said…that prick had it coming." Rose sat up waving a finger in the air.

As my mind replayed the evenings events my train of thought drifted back to the Cullen guys. As much as I didn't want to be interested I couldn't help but wonder about who the unmistakable voice belonged to. Something about his tone. The sultriness in the way he sang had me wanting to know who owned the voice.

Attempting to feign interest I tried to speak as casually as possible.

"Did you guys ever see who was singing that Black Keys song?"

Alice squinted her eyes, the left side of her mouth slightly raising before she answered.

"Nope, didn't see them. When you jumped up we kind of lost interest. But I am going out with Jasper tonight. So if you want me to find out I can certainly use my feminine wiles to dig for info." Alice sat up, moving her torso in a movement that could only have been described as a shimmy.

"No, it's not that big of a deal. I was just wondering. They just sounded really good."

Trying to maneuver around any additional conversation about the subject at hand I quickly sat up poking Alice in the nose. "So where are you going with this Jasper guy?"

Alice immediately switched gears and began talking about her plans for the evening.

Rose soon got up and left for her apartment, while Alice and I spent most of the afternoon in her bedroom. Me nodding in approval as she pieced potential outfits together depending on what the evening might entail.

The remainder of the day passed in uneventful fashion. As Alice began to dress for her evening out, I settled into mine by curling up on the couch and watching one of my favorite movies.

Just as my tears began to well up as the song _In Your Eyes_ began to play Rose sauntered into the apartment reciting the movie lines word for word.

"She's gone. She gave me a pen. I gave her my heart, she gave me a pen." Rose bounded over to me, eventually stopping in front of the television.

"God Bella, how many times can you watch the same movie?" Putting one hand on her hip and gesturing towards the television with the other.

"As many times as I can get it to play Rooose." I said back, accentuating the "o" in her name.

"You know she's obsessed with 80's movies." Alice added coming from her bedroom.

"You look great Alice."

"You really do," Rose added. "Jasper won't know what hit him."

"That what I'm going for." Alice smoothed out her fitted basil sweater dress and walked towards the kitchen in her knee length, flat, Steve Madden boots.

"Do you even know where you are going yet?" Rose asked as I paused the movie- not wanting to miss any other important parts.

"Nope, but he said to wear comfortable shoes. I honestly don't care though. Anywhere with him will be close to perfection."

"Damn Alice, you've already got it bad. Don't put it all out there so soon. You don't want to let him know just yet. Play the hard to get angle!"

"Rose, that feisty roll may work for you--and even if I was capable of it, I don't think I could even fake it with him."

One cue a quiet knock echoed through the apartment. Alice skipped to the door, swinging it open.

"Hey Jasper."

"Hey Alice…you look incredible."

"Thanks. Come in. This is my roommate Bella," She gestured towards the couch, "and our friend Rose."

"Nice to meet yall."

"Yall?" Rose chuckled.

Jasper winked back at her. "You can take the man out of the south, but the south stays in the man. So Alice says you run an auto repair shop Rose. And you're working on a '59 Chevy- convertible or hardtop?"

"Convertible. You know much about cars?" Rose was clearly testing him.

"A bit. I do prefer classics above anything else. But if my friend Emmett was here he would give you a history lesson on how the Impala was first introduced in '58, how it featured body-on-frame construction and how it was the bestselling car in the U.S. for a decade."

"Yeah." Rose said clearly speechless and impressed. Anyone who spoke car was a winner in her book.

"And Bella," Jasper said turning to me, "you work for Eclipse right? That's really amazing. It's one of my favorite music publications. About two years ago there was an article in it my friend had told me about. I think it was in reference to the Counting Crow song Colorblind or something like that. He read it over and over again, reciting the lines- something about misconception of the lyrics, underlying meanings, showing oneself. He drove me crazy. I think the author was uhmm Isabella Heron or Dove--something like that. Come to think of it, I haven't really seen that name in the magazine in the last year. Do you know who that author is? Does she still write for Eclipse?"

Alice and Rose both shifted nervously. Trying to hold in a fit of giggles.

"Did I say something funny?" Jasper looked confused.

"Jasper dear." Rose spoke in a higher octave than normal, "Our lovely Bella here is your Isabella Heron, as you put it. Although, she prefers Bella and her last name is Swan. But close with all the bird references and stuff."

"Wow. Really? Wow. That's incredible. My friend would be so impressed. Do you still work for Eclipse?"

"Yeah ummm…I just took a writing hiatus for a while. I have just been doing a lot of background work lately."

Alice cut in relieving me from uncomfortable stuttering.

"Yep, our Bella is more of a mentor now. Well are you ready Jasper? We had better get going."

"Yeah of course Alice. Well it was wonderful meeting you ladies. Yall have a good night now."

Alice followed him out of the door, briefly turning around in time to catch Rose giving her two thumbs up. Alice giggled closing the door.

"Well he's a catch huh. Seems to know cars and music."

"Any man that can keep up with Alice has got to be nothing short of amazing," I said smiling.

Rose walked over to the couch sitting down next to me, spreading the throw blanket over us both. Laying on my shoulder before speaking.

"_Say Anything_, huh?"

"Yep. Perfect Saturday night movie. What's better than a movie set in our very own Seattle, about a boy vying for a girls affection. Supporting her but never thinking he is good enough for her. Perfect love story." I said, sighing out the last three words.

"Well, it's a good story. But I think I may have a better one."

"What?"

"How about the beautiful writer and the mysterious guy captivated with her work?"


	3. Chapter 3 Feeling Dreamy

_**Thanks for continuing their journey with me!**_

_**Characters are property of Stephenie Meyers…..**_

**EPOV**

I can't believe I got suckered into this shit. How did I end up here? But I already knew the answer to my question. A bet. I lost a fucking bet. Damn Jasper. He was actually going to make Emmett and I go through with this shit.

I reached for my second beer and stood from my chair. I had moved a chair to the right of the stage. It was the perfect area, far enough so that no one would notice me, but in perfect view of everyone walking into the bar. Jasper had intentionally hyped the night up. Sending out flyers, using word of mouth. He was hoping he would get a full house, all coming to hear us play and much to my frustration he was going to get just that. With each table that filled I felt more nervous. I pinched my nose between my pointer finger and thumb, breathing out while trying to refocus.

"You nervous man?" Jasper asked as he and Emmett walked over to where I was standing. Emmett carrying two more beers.

"What the hell for? We're fucking awesome man! The panties will drop off of these girls once they hear us play." Emmett handed me a beer while using the hand holding his own to motion towards the growing crowd.

"Jasper, I can't believe you talked me into this."

"Yall will be fine. Besides, you lost the bet you have no choice."

It wasn't that I was shy or embarrassed. I had played instruments all of my life. Emmett and I had initially been forced into music lessons by our mother when we were young and much to her satisfaction we had both exceeded in the area. Emmett started with the guitar and had eventually taken to the drums, while I started with the piano and later picked up the guitar. I had always favored the piano, and still did but the competitive nature that had always existed between Emmett and I even spun into the music world. Who could play better, who could learn a new instrument faster or for Emmett, how many more girls he could get based on the fact that he could play. Despite all of this music was very private for me. It served as my escape. I used it to help define my mood. Anything I could not express in words I said through music. Whether it was going for a run with my ipod, driving to nowhere with music blasting and windows down or creating a new piece on the piano, what I could not say with my words, I could through music. It was personal for me. And now because of a bet, I would be sharing it with an entire crowd at Jasper's bar.

"Damn! Who the hell is that?" In his excitement, Emmett grabbed my arm nearly sending my beer flying. "Do you see that chick? What I wouldn't give to be that leather."

I looked in the direction Emmett was motioning towards with his chin. The girl he was describing was beautiful. Definitely Emmett's type. Long legs, long blond hair and a walk that said she took no prisoners.

"Go talk to her Emmett. I'm sure we have time before we're supposed to go on stage."

"Naw man, no need. The music will do all the talking. Once she hears me on the drums the vibration itself will have her and her friends begging for more."

I looked back in her direction looking for the friends that Emmett was referencing. The girl who had captured Emmett's attention was now walking towards that bar, motioning towards the tables while talking to a very small fairly like girl with wild hair. I noticed that the little fairy was holding onto a hand. I found my eyes tracing from that hand to an arm, from that arm down to slim legs that were in fitting jeans accentuating her every curve. My eyes traveled from her legs back up to her waste, to the curve of her neck and finally to her face. And her face was…

"Damn."

"Edward did you say something?" Jasper turned to me.

"No."

And honestly I had no other words. She was amazing. Her bottom lip was nestled in between her teeth. Her eyes were wide, they looked nervous almost as if she was expecting something. Her skin looked soft, no imperfections. Under the low lights of the bar she almost seemed translucent. Her shirt swooped low on her chest, showing her collar bones. And all I could think about was running my fingers along them. What I would give to be the hand she was holding on to, to be in the place of her fairy like friend. Would she be so willing to follow me through a crowd? Would she hold onto me that tightly?

_What would it be like to touch her? Would her skin feel as perfect as it looks?_

"Emmett let's play _Your Touch." _I blurted out without thinking.

"What the hell for? We already practiced _When the Lights Go Out._ Let's stick with it."

"Yeah, you're right."

"All right guys- let's get this party started." Jasper began walking towards the stairs to the stage. Grabbing the microphone and waiting until he had the attention of the crowd.

"For those of yall' who haven't been to Midnight Sun yet, welcome to Mic Night. For those of yall' who have- thanks for coming back. Now tonight is a special night for me. I've been trying to convince my closet friends to play here for almost two years and thanks to them losing a bet to yours truly they will be. So, let's get started. First up are some familiars. Please welcome Indigo."

I looked back towards the crowd, searching through standing bodies for her. Frustrated that I couldn't see her and tempted to ask Emmett if he saw where the leggy blond had gone, knowing my little piece of perfection would most likely be wherever she was. But by this point Emmett was so enthralled in Indigo's rendition of Foo Fighters _Tired of You _that I was sure he had lost track of where they had went.

I settled back in my chair consumed with thoughts of Little Ms. Perfection. My mind went from what it would feel like to rub the back of her hand with my thumb, to thoughts of my bottom lip being in between both of hers and eventually to gently pulling down on her shirt to reveal the soft curves of her shoulders.

The sound of Jaspers voice on the mic ripped me from my daydream.

"Like I promised, my friends are making their first and hopefully not their only appearance at Midnight Sun. So get on your feet for my boys- The Cullens!"

Had I really been thinking of the girl that long? I walked onto the stage carrying my Fender. It had always been my favorite guitar, almost a good luck charm…I often thought of her as Old Faithful. And yes, I said her. There was no way a guitar this sexy could be anything less than female.

_What the hell am I supposed to say?_

Running my hands through my hair, I took a breath as I approached the microphone. I looked out at the crowd, standing in anticipation. My stomach started clenching and I basically spit out the first words that came to mind.

"Umm, I'm Edward and this is Emmett and we-- we uhh lost a bet."

I turned back towards Emmett who was grinning wildly, sticks in hand waiting on my cue. I nodded once and he hit the opening beats perfectly. I came in on time with the guitar and closed my eyes, allowing the notes to flow through my fingers. The bass from the drums and the vibration from my guitar started at my feet and worked it's way up my body eventually forming as a lump in my throat. I opened my mouth and belted out the first lines of the song.

_Don't it hurt so bad when you're standing in the sun in the bottom of your heart you don't love no one._

As I sang the words, I honestly began to feel the song. To truly feel the lyrics. I opened my eyes to look down to the crowd. I watched the audience loosen and begin to sway. Bodies began to move back and forth in time with the beat. I scanned the audience and my eyes stopped on a group of girls gyrating their hips with their arms over their heads.

_Damn, if this is the reaction girls have to us playing, maybe I should lose more bets. _

As we came to a part in the song where the music took over, I let my fingers walk along the neck taking a moment to look back into the crowd where the girls had been dancing. Instead of seeing them, my eyes caught hold of Little Ms. Perfection. I watched as some guy approached her, leaning over to whisper in her ear. In the same second he whispered, she jumped up and literally bolted from the table towards to exit door. The girl in leather had a vicious look on her face and was obviously giving the guy a verbal beat down. The fairy eventually grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the exit door.

I was so involved in their situation, I had almost forgotten where I was. I had started playing the song from memory and routine only. I picked up with the lyrics and finished the last chords and lines to the song. I let the last note ring out and mumbled a quick thank you into the microphone, walking off of the stage and letting Emmett soak up the whistles and applause. I walked back to the side of the stage as Jasper quickly walked by me heading towards the mic.

"Good job man." Patting me on the shoulder on his way to introduce the next act.

I nodded my head, and turned to pack my guitar, bending over to put sexy away and almost falling forward when Emmett slapped by back.

"Bro…we were fucking tight! You see those chicks dancing all sexy and shit for us!"

"Emmett, I don't know if it was for you as much as it was _to_ you."

Jasper bounded down the stairs towards Emmett smiling enthusiastically.

"Jasper man, I know we were fucking good but do you really have to cheese the wide right now?"

"Aww hell, Emmett… that isn't why he's cheesing like that." Shaking my head, I asked the only question that could possibly come next. "What's her name Jasper?"

"Alice."

"A chick! A chick- that's what has got you looking like the Cheshire fucking cat!" Emmett rolled his eyes and dramatically threw his hands in the air.

"You didn't see her Emmett. She was petite and has this black spiky hair and walks…"

"Like she's freaking gliding." I finished for him.

"You saw her?" Jasper looked at me, eyebrows raised.

" Yeah man, she walked in with the leather pants girl Emmett was drooling over."

"I drool for no girl. But I would definitely like to hit that…maybe even twice."

Apart from Emmett, Jasper was one of my closest friends. And I knew with no hesitation that from the look in his eyes, he wasn't going to let this girl pass without getting her number and making plans to see her again. And if that was the case, I had a connection. I had a way to see my little piece of perfection one more time.


End file.
